A conventional technique has been proposed in which a usage history of an electrical device is monitored to detect an anomaly in a living pattern of a user (see Patent Literature (PTL) 1, for example). In the technique of PTL 1, a server device receives daily power consumption as a usage history of an electrical device from a client terminal. The server device then compares the received daily power consumption and pattern data obtained by modeling daily power consumption of the user to detect an anomaly in the living pattern of the user.